


Unacceptable

by Sarren



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: Lucifer thinks about losing Chloe





	

_It won’t stop._

Lucifer didn’t do nightmares. Caused them, yes. It was more or less in the job description. So those three words shouldn’t jolt the devil awake night after night, his heart pounding, and his mouth dry with old fear.

None of it mattered. Whatever Dad was up to, it didn’t matter. Lucifer had taken one look at the Detective’s horrified expression and the realisation that whatever else she was, she was mortal, and he could lose her, had ripped into him with the power of a thousand avenging angels.

No. He hadn’t been able to bear the thought of losing the Detective the last time they’d been on this merry-go-round of dying wishes, and he hadn’t even _known_ then, he hadn’t even kissed her then. 

To lose her now was unacceptable.


End file.
